Glasses
| ||Action Blindfold||1||Show Fusion Spawns that you don't even need to see to whip their tails!||0||0||0||Glasses||N/A||Common||Tradable||203||51 |- | ||Beagle Puss||1||Classic Groucho glasses, now with additional comedy goodness built right in!||0||0||0||Glasses||N/A||Common||Tradable||203||51 |- | ||Evil Kiva Cyber Eye Piece||1||Robotics never looked so good. Goes with the full Kiva outfit, or jeans and a t-shirt||0||0||0||Glasses||N/A||Uncommon||Tradable||208||52 |- | ||High Seas Swabbie||1||Travel incognito in this classic bandit's disguise.||0||0||0||Glasses||N/A||Uncommon||Tradable||208||52 |- | ||Jetray Mask||1||You won't get Neuroshock Blast power from this mask, but you will look extremely cool.||0||0||0||Glasses||N/A||Rare||Tradable||213||53 |- | ||S.M.E.L.L.M.E.T.||2||Enemy smell protection. Shielded Mask Expels Lotsa Lousy Malodorous Emanations Totally.||0||0||0||Glasses||N/A||Rare||Tradable||224||56 |- | ||Diva Dynamite Goggles||6||Just like Dee Dee's super heroic alter-ego, you too can sport the pinkest of eyewear.||0||0||0||Glasses||N/A||Common||Tradable||259||65 |- | ||Him Mask||6||Get all the creepy sass of Him in this special Halloween-edition mask.||0||0||0||Glasses||N/A||Common||Tradable||259||65 |- | ||Domino Mask||7||A classic of disguise, this mask is at appropriate for both masked balls and spy missions.||0||0||0||Glasses||N/A||Common||Tradable||272||68 |- | ||Funny Eyes||7||Disguise your true feelings with these mirage-style goggles.||0||0||0||Glasses||N/A||Common||Tradable||272||68 |- | ||Galactic Enforcer Mask||7||Wear the mask of the Galactic Enforcers and join the intergalactic super-team.||0||0||0||Glasses||N/A||Ultra rare||Not tradable||289||72 |- | ||Bat Sunglasses||9||They won't give you Sonar, but these sunglases will give you very visible coolness.||0||0||0||Glasses||N/A||Common||Tradable||299||75 |- | ||Numbuh One Shades||9||Lead the kids on your team with these shades styled after the KND's chief.||0||0||0||Glasses||N/A||Common||Tradable||299||75 |- | ||Combat Goggles||11||When there's a war on, you've got to protect your peepers! These goggles fit the bill.||0||0||0||Glasses||N/A||Uncommon||Tradable||338||85 |- | ||High Seas Stowaway||11||Travel incognito in this classic bandit's disguise.||0||0||0||Glasses||N/A||Uncommon||Tradable||338||85 |- | ||Infrared Goggles||11||Night vision is yours! Get the edge over your foes by sneaking up on them in the dark.||0||0||0||Glasses||N/A||Uncommon||Tradable||338||85 |- | ||Orlando Bloo Disguise||11||You'll never fool Frankie, but you will look hilarious when you wear your fake mustache.||0||0||0||Glasses||N/A||Uncommon||Tradable||338||85 |- | ||Hypno Glasses||12||These swirly specs may not hypnotize your foes, but they will get their attention.||0||0||0||Glasses||N/A||Common||Tradable||346||87 |- | ||Korean Mask||12||This culturally-inspired mask has an old world look to add character to your style.||0||0||0||Glasses||N/A||Uncommon||Tradable||354||89 |- | ||Major Glory Mask||12||Majorly sparkly and super heroic, this is a mask for a superstar of good deed-doing.||0||0||0||Glasses||N/A||Rare||Tradable||363||91 |- | ||Pink Wing Glasses||12||Futuristic design mixes with girly style in these candy-colored glasses for all battle divas.||0||0||0||Glasses||N/A||Common||Tradable||346||87 |- | ||Billy Nose||13||This nose is soooooo great. You'll be able to smell your own boogers!||0||0||0||Glasses||N/A||Common||Tradable||363||91 |- | ||Mayor's Monocle||13||Pretend to rule Townsville or the battlefield with this civic leader's eyepiece.||0||0||0||Glasses||N/A||Common||Tradable||363||91 |- | ||Pirate's Eye Patch||13||Add to your shipboard cred with this piratical accessory. Aye aye!||0||0||0||Glasses||N/A||Ultra rare||Tradable||387||97 |- | ||Skull Mask||13||Even fast as lightning bad boys and girls need head protection!||0||0||0||Glasses||N/A||Ultra rare||Not tradable||387||97 |- | ||Cyber Goggles||17||The cybernetic style of these specs gives any outfit a high-tech vibe.||0||0||0||Glasses||N/A||Uncommon||Tradable||425||106 |- | ||Space Cop Mask||18||Hide your identity while defending justice in this heroic and comfy mask.||0||0||0||Glasses||N/A||Rare||Tradable||486||122 |- | ||Dexter Glasses||19||You might not be a visionary genius, but that doesn't mean you can't look like one.||0||0||0||Glasses||N/A||Common||Tradable||486||122 |- | ||Gas Mask||19||Protect yourself from in haling toxic Fusion particles, and look great doing it!||0||0||0||Glasses||N/A||Common||Tradable||486||122 |- | ||Mask of Ah Puk||19||Now the artifact coveted by the Forever Knight is yours to wear.||0||0||0||Glasses||N/A||Ultra rare||Tradable||519||130 |- | ||Ski Goggles||22||Protect your eyes from the glare of the sun as it glints off snow or Fusion monsters.||0||0||0||Glasses||N/A||Uncommon||Tradable||577||144 |- | ||Dexstar Goggles||25||Protective eyewear for the superhero in all of us.||0||0||0||Glasses||N/A||Ultra rare||Not tradable||696||174 |- | ||Eustace's Fright Mask||25||Frighten Courage and monsters in this hand-crafted epitome of creepy cruel jokery.||0||0||0||Glasses||N/A||Common||Tradable||651||163 |- | ||High Seas Buccaneer||25||Travel incognito in this classic bandit's disguise.||0||0||0||Glasses||N/A||Ultra rare||Tradable||696||174 |- | ||Lucky Girl Mask||25||Assume the role of Gwen Tennyson's alter-ego in this handcrafted deco-detail mask.||0||0||0||Glasses||N/A||Ultra rare||Tradable||696||174 |- | ||Scouter Lens||25||Heads up display and cyber jack make this perfect for heroes who like to stay informed.||0||0||0||Glasses||N/A||Common||Tradable||651||163 |- | ||Snowboard Goggles||25||Protect your eyes from the glare of the sun as it glints off snow or Fusion monsters.||0||0||0||Glasses||N/A||Uncommon||Tradable||668||167 |- | ||Spectral Exterminator Visor||25||Operates in low-light conditions as well as in high-monster conditions.||0||0||0||Glasses||N/A||Ultra rare||Not tradable||696||174 |- | ||Truffles Glasses||25||Who's there? Come a little closer. Is that you, Chowder? That order better be done!||0||0||0||Glasses||N/A||Rare||Not tradable||684||171 |- | ||Xtreme Ski Goggles||28||Protect your eyes from the glare of the sun as it glints off snow or Fusion monsters.||0||0||0||Glasses||N/A||Uncommon||Tradable||772||193 |- | ||Aku's Flaming Eye||31||Now you can wear the menacing look of a stylish villain, but you can't shape-shift.||0||0||0||Glasses||N/A||Ultra rare||Tradable||931||233 |- | ||High Seas Captain||31||Travel incognito in this classic bandit's disguise.||0||0||0||Glasses||N/A||Ultra rare||Tradable||931||233 |- | ||High Seas Raider||31||Travel incognito in this classic bandit's disguise.||0||0||0||Glasses||N/A||Ultra rare||Tradable||931||233 |- | ||Mask of the Beast||31||Remember: If you're not nice when wearing this mask, you will become a beast!||0||0||0||Glasses||N/A||Ultra rare||Not tradable||931||233 |- | ||Xtreme Snowboard Goggles||31||Protect your eyes from the glare of the sun as it glints off snow or Fusion monsters.||0||0||0||Glasses||N/A||Uncommon||Tradable||894||224 |- | ||Xtra Xtreme Goggles||34||Protect your eyes from the glare of the sun as it glints off snow or Fusion monsters.||0||0||0||Glasses||N/A||Uncommon||Tradable||1035||259 |- |}